Guiding lightning
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Algunos motivos personales llevaron a Nico Di Angelo a ser enfermero del ala de urgencias. Tiene una vida simple y aparentemente tranquila concentrándose en el trabajo para evitar pensar en el pasado. Eso hasta que llega un nuevo médico, que resulta ser también su vecino. Solangelo AU.
1. Rutina

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. AU_

Nunca había días en los que el ala de emergencias estuviera vacía, pero si había días que podrían pasar por tranquilos. Ese no había sido el caso. Había permanecido despierto por obra de la cafeína ingerida en las últimas horas, justo lo necesario para llegar a su turno de salida con algo de consciencia, no tanto al llegar a su departamento, ya que pasó cerca de 15 minutos tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura, mientras su vecina la señora Hestia, una ancianita, le reprendía por estar tan delgado. Siempre era la misma charla cuando llegaba a las primeras horas de la mañana y la señora Hestia lo abordaba en el pasillo del edificio al sacar a su pomerania a dar su paseo matutino. Algunas veces esperaba en la esquina de la calle hasta ver a la anciana ir rumbo al parque, pero el cansancio lo hacía temerario. También sospechaba que la anciana lo esperaba a propósito.

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que alguien se preocupó por su salud, pero la señora Hestia solo lo hacía porque Nico le recordaba a su nieto adolescente rebelde. Lo había visto una vez visitarla, y definitivamente le recordó a su propia adolescencia, no es que fuera muy viejo, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que pareciera que había sido en otra vida, una de la que quisiera olvidar algunos detalles, aunque fue eso lo que lo llevó a la situación en la que estaba. Odiaba pensar en eso, y si no dejaba de pensar en el pasado perdería la oportunidad de dormir a pesar de que lo había ansiado mucho; era mejor pensar en otras cosas, tampoco en su trabajo como enfermero, mejor en algo más simple. Como en una hamburguesa con doble queso.

Algo lo estaba molestando, y no era la luz del sol, ya que se había asegurado de cerrar las cortinas de su habitación antes de dormir para evitar esas molestias. Era otro estimulo físico, algo húmedo contra su cara...Nico se levantó abruptamente, y al tratar de enfocar la vista un par de ojos amarillentos le devolvían la mirada molestos. ¿Qué hacía un gato en su habitación? No era la primera vez que un gato se metía a su departamento, ya que la anterior vecina del 311 tenía una gata blanca que creía que el departamento de Nico era parte de su territorio. Pero hacía tres meses que esta se había mudado, además de que este nuevo gato era amarillo y ligeramente peludo. Le gustaban los gatos, pero no se podía permitir tener uno, no cuando apenas si podía cuidarse a sí mismo, además de que los horarios en el hospital eran imposibles.

El reloj indicaba que era la 1:00 pm y que era imposible volver a dormir, por lo que se levantó a buscar algo de comer, con el gato siguiéndolo. El turno nocturno lo estaba matando y a pesar de que había dormido 4 horas sentía que no era suficiente, pero quería hacerse un lugar en ese hospital para cuando terminara con las prácticas de su especialidad como enfermero, así que podría sacrificar un poco. No se sentía que perteneciera a ese lugar-hospital, departamento- pero se estaba acostumbrado, llegando a una cómoda rutina; trabajo, regresar a casa y de vez en cuando salir. El vecindario no era malo, los vecinos no eran tan molestos y conocía a Reyna, una paramédico de la zona. La había conocido en una emergencia, cuando recién había ingresado en el ala de urgencias; había sido paciente con su inexperiencia, ayudándolo a mantener estable al paciente resultante de un choque de autos que había llevado la chica y su compañero de ambulancia Dakota, hasta que uno de los médicos pudo hacerse cargo. Los dos eran algo serios y reservados son su vida privada, tal vez por eso lograron congeniar y hacer una amistad. Reyna realmente le agradaba, no de manera romántica, si no como de alguien que pudiera ser un apoyo, tal vez como la hermana que perdió, aunque no trataba que ella supliera ese lugar. Pero ciertas actitudes de ella que le eran imposibles no asociarlas con ese puesto.

 _-Toma esto, Hylla preparó demasiada comida y no queremos desperdiciarla_ -la paramédico le había dicho antes de iniciar su turno. Reyna tenía ascendencia puertorriqueña y vivía con su hermana mayor, quien era un poco más relajada y era chef de su propio restaurante. Reyna había aprendido que era mejor obligar a Nico a aceptar la ayuda en vez de ofrecerla y darle oportunidad de rechazarla. Así que esa vez, gracias a ella solo usaría el horno de microondas en vez de ir a comprar una hamburguesa. Aunque incluso había soñado con comer una.

Aun le quedaban dos horas para su turno en el hospital, el tiempo suficiente para tratar de arreglar un poco el desastre que era su departamento, no es que fuera a tener visitas algún día, pero así descubrió que había dejado la puerta del balcón ligeramente abierta. Seguro el gato se había metido por allí. Y aun no se iba, es más se había adueñado de su sillón preferido. Preguntar a los vecinos por la procedencia del gato era algo molesto, aunque también pasó por su mente quedarse con este, tal vez si lo intentaba podría ser un buen dueño, habría alguien quien dependiera de él y quien lo esperaría al llegar a casa...pero por suerte sonó el timbre.

No tenía idea de quien podría ser, ya que se había asegurado de pagar la renta a tiempo. Incluso era responsable de sacar la basura, odiaba escuchar quejas. Pero solo se trataba de un tipo rubio.

-Hola, soy el nuevo vecino del 311; estoy buscando a mi gato...-el chico ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando el minino invasor pasó entre las piernas de Nico para ir a restregarse contra las del chico-vaya, sí que estaba cerca, siento...-Pero no lo dejó terminar, cerrando la puerta. Puede que incluso la azotara un poco. Sabía que fue grosero, y en si no había una razón para eso, pero le molestó que el gato tuviera dueño, algo tan absurdo porque sabía que no podía hacerse cargo de él. No es que fuera la persona más amable, le gustaba guardar las distancias, no aferrarse a alguien o algo; al menos el nuevo vecino mantendría su distancia, no como la señora Hestia a quien empezaba a alucinar. Tal vez la situación del gato solo sacó el estrés que había estado acumulando. Era mejor ir ya al trabajo.

En el camino trato de quitarse el mal humor, no era bueno que los pacientes se quejaran, aun cuando trataba de ser lo más eficiente, estaban los demás enfermeros con enormes sonrisas, porque estuvo a punto de llegar tarde, por distraerse más de lo esperado. Él por alguna razón no podía hacer eso, siendo una de las razones por la cual no se sentía parte del grupo; con la única que congeniaba era con Reyna, pero ella no estaba de planta en el hospital. Que en ese momento estaban bastante agitados, no por una emergencia como era costumbre, si no que era un ambiente diferente. Hasta que la jefa de enfermeras trató de poner orden y los llevó a la sala de espera principal, donde ya se encontraban los médicos (cuyo número era menor al de los enfermeros) con su correspondiente superior y al lado de este un médico rubio. Su cara se le hizo familiar a Nico, aunque dudaba de en donde lo había visto; tal vez se lo había topado en la entrada, no solía fijarse mucho en el rostro de las personas.

-Gracias por estar aquí, sé que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, pero tengo que presentarles a un nuevo médico, William Solace, que se unirá a nuestra plantilla de trabajo en el hospital Iatros, sean amables con él-el chico rubio no dejaba de sonreír amablemente, lo que hacía que las chicas soltaran risitas y parlotearan entre sí. Ahora entendía el porqué del ambiente diferente pese a la multitud. Había visto algunas bienvenidas a nuevo personal tanto administrativo como médico, pero había algo en ese nuevo médico que le llamaba la atención al personal femenino. Eso era patético. No era la gran cosa, solo alto y rubio, con una estúpida sonrisa que le empezaba a sacar de quicio...y que al parecer lo estaba saludando de lejos.

-¡Hey! Hola de nuevo vecino-Había dejado las formalidades de la bienvenida para acercarse a donde estaba Nico, que como de costumbre se encontraba hasta atrás, lo cual comprobó al voltear a ver si había alguien más, porque ¿Por qué demonios le estaba hablando a él?

 _Hola, gracias por leer._

 _Bueno, traigo una nueva historia Solangelo producto de mi estrés en la tesis, así como de leer tantos mangas y anime BL (soy nueva en eso y me he quedado enganchada). Algunos de los fics Solangelo AU que son mis favoritos, ponen a Nico como un artista, lo cual me encanta y en un principio iba a seguir, pero algo (ni yo se que fue) me hizo ponerlo como enfermero y con lo cual se acomodó la historia en mi mente (mas adelante él mismo dará sus razones para elegir esto). Con mi prima enfermera empecé a hacer trabajo recopilatorio de las jerarquías y especialidades, pero desaté a la bestia y terminó hablando de todo y nada, así que terminé en google, lo cual a veces no es tan ilustrativo, por lo que puede que algunas cosas en el hospital Iatros (uno de los epítetos de Apolo, cuyo significado es "médico") sean medio raras. También espero que sirva Dr. House y Grey_ ' _s Anatomy ._

 _Se supone que primero iba a publicar el primer capítulo de mi otro fic Solangelo "Chico conoce a chico" y la continuación de "I Belong To You", pero la inspiración es muy extraña._


	2. Nemo y una nueva molestia ¿o compañero?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Solangelo AU._

Nico volvió a mirar a su alrededor, mientras el demás personal se empezaba a dispersar, mirándolos sorprendidos y se imaginaba la razón, ya que no era el enfermero más sociable ni el más carismático.

─Si, te estoy hablando a ti, ¿no me recuerdas? -la confianza con la que le estaba hablando lo estaba poniendo nervioso más que irritarlo.

─Creo que me estas confundiendo, no recuerdo haberte visto…

─Oh, claro que sí, fue esta tarde, yo nunca olvido un rostro, eres mi vecino del 310.

─Vaya...─Nico ni siquiera se fijaba mucho en las personas de su alrededor, solo recordaba que el chico que fue a buscar al gato era rubio, lo cual coincidía con el nuevo médico─tengo trabajo que hacer, si me disculpas.

─Es genial encontrar a alguien conocido aquí-para la sorpresa del pelinegro, el médico Solace lo siguió en su camino.

─No somos conocidos, solo se dio que resultáramos ser vecinos…

─Algo como el destino, aunque aún no se tu nombre y no creo que sea adecuado seguir diciéndote "vecino"

─Nico Di Angelo, y ahora tengo que revisar las tareas que me han sido encargadas por hoy─ incluso intentó caminar más rápido para revisar la libreta de asignación de trabajo, aunque se le dificultó debido a que dos de sus compañeras enfermeras estaban haciendo tiempo para poder ver a Solace, quien seguía a su lado.

─Espero que se habitué pronto, señor Solace─El Dr. Johnson estaba a cargo de la especialidad de cardiología, por lo que se le hizo algo raro que le diera la bienvenida al nuevo, siendo de áreas distintas─ Cuando el Dr. Asclepio me habló de usted y supe que sería transferido, pensé que estaría como residente en mi área…─Así que prácticamente era un recomendado. Nico no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por eso; se había encontrado con personal recomendado y la mayoría de las veces eran desagradables y prepotentes, además de que no se habían ganado el lugar que estaba ocupando. Aunque también se molestó consigo mismo por estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, lo que no lo hacía muy diferente a la recepcionista que no dejaba de sonreír a Solace.

─Hubo algunas complicaciones, creo que tendré que dejar la especialidad para después, por el momento quiero ser de ayuda en el puesto que me asignaron y conocer el hospital

─Supongo que ya le asignaron un guía, ¿verdad? ─oh no, era el momento de Nico para huir.

─Aún no, pero no creo que haya problemas con que Nico me acompañe, ¿verdad? ─ el aludido se detuvo en plena huida, dispuesto a justificar que ya tenía trabajo asignado.

─Nosotras podríamos ayudarlo, Dr. Johnson─por suerte se ofrecieron una enfermera y una médico, dejando a Nico alejarse tranquilamente. Con el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital ya conocía la mayoría de las ubicaciones y salas importantes, pero se veía que esas chicas se morían por estar con el médico rubio…¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah sí, William Solace. Aunque más tarde se le olvidaría.

Ese día no lo vio más, ni al siguiente. Tampoco en el edificio, ni siquiera volvió a ver a su gato; debía admitir que eso lo intrigó un poco, como la mayoría de las personas, era curioso, más tratándose de prácticamente un compañero de trabajo. Tal vez se había cambiado de sala o de turno. Hablando de turno, debía llegar antes a trabajar, pues ahora se darían los nuevos turnos y asignaciones de deberes.

─Llegas justo a tiempo, Di Angelo─Démeter, la jefa de enfermería ya estaba con la tablilla en mano. Era una mujer rubia bajita y con un rostro amable, aunque sumamente eficiente y capaz para su trabajo. A Nico le recordaba a Molly Weasley, ya que no podía dejar desamparados tanto a pacientes como a subordinados, poniéndose como fiera para defenderlos y cuidarlos─Serás asignado al turno de la mañana, los pacientes empiezan a creer que eres una especie de enfermero fantasma en la noche debido a tus ojeras─Si, también era demasiado directa─Así que por hoy puedes ir a descansar y mañana te quiero aquí temprano─y siguió asignando los turnos a sus demás compañeros. Sabía que era inútil intercambiar turno con otro, aun cuando muchos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, pero una vez que Démeter ordenaba algo, era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Lo que ella no sabía era que, aunque lo mandó a descansar no podía, apenas consiguiendo unas cuantas horas de sueño.

─Hey, Nico Di Angelo─apenas iba a cruzar la puerta de salida cuando escuchó que lo llamaban, aunque no reconoció la voz, volteando para encontrarse con el médico rubio.

─Hey…tu─levantó la mano en saludo, sin poder recordar el nombre del nuevo, solo recordaba que en todo momento sonreía como idiota.

─No me digas que olvidaste mi nombre─frunció el ceño, aunque más que molesto, parecía divertido─es increíble, creo que me siento un poco herido.

─Lo siento, soy malo con los nombres…¿Walter?

─Es Will, Will Solace─señaló su propio gafete que lo identificaba ya como médico del Hospital Iatros─y dado que somos compañeros de trabajo y vecinos, te convendría recordarlo, por cierto ¿ya acabaste tu turno? ─Oh si, iba a recordar que Will Solace era un médico que parecía tenerle la confianza de años.

─Me cambiaron de turno, entro mañana a primera hora.

─¡Genial! Estaremos en el mismo turno

─¿También te cambiaron de turno? Por eso ayer no te vi…─aunque eso lo dijo más para sí mismo, lo dicho, no podían culparlo por ser un poco curioso.

─¿Así que me estabas buscando al no verme?

─No te confundas, ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre, pero en fin, ya me voy.

─Espera, necesito pedirte un favor, acompáñame a los vestidores.

─No hago nada raro…

─No sé en qué estás pensando, pero es algo muy simple─el rubio no espero a que lo siguiera, caminando rumbo a los vestidores, por lo que a Nico no le quedó de otra que seguirlo. Allí estaba un transportador de gatos, y lo que parecía ser el gato que la otra vez se metió a su departamento─Hoy lo lleve a la clínica veterinaria, pero me pidieron revisar algunas cuestiones administrativas de mi ingreso al hospital; él no puede estar todo el día encerrado o se pone de mal humor y al salir destroza los sillones─la cara de Solace era grave, tomando muy en serio la personalidad de su gato─Así que, ya que vas a casa, ¿podrías cuidarlo por mi?─Nico se acercó al transportador donde el minino bufaba molesto. No podía dejarlo allí, además, cuando estuvo en su departamento se había portado bien.

─Claro, puedo cuidarlo por esta vez.

─No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, en cuanto termine el papeleo que me falta iré a tu departamento por él, no creo que tarde demasiado.

─No hay problema, tomate tu tiempo, nos vemos más tarde─dijo llevándose de inmediato sin esperar otra indicación.

El día de Nico había sido demasiado normal siguiendo su rutina, incluso con el imprevisto de cambio de turno, pero ahora estaba satisfecho de tener a su cuidado un gato, aun cuando éste fuera de su molesto vecino y compañero de trabajo. Lo malo del asunto es que por la emoción no preguntó el nombre del gato; diablos, esperaba que esa emoción no se hubiera notado mucho.

Ser el dueño de un gato por un día. No estaba mal, Nico esperaba que Solace se tardara un poco más mientras alimentaba al gato, que le estaba dando un poco de vida a su departamento. Incluso se había olvidado de la mala voluntad que le empezó a tener al rubio al saber que era un recomendado…debería no meterse en asuntos ajenos. Tal vez eso debería aplicarse a cuidar a gatos, pero estaba muy a gusto mirando televisión (o eso estaba pretendiendo) y acariciando al gato en su regazo. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

─Que sea la señora Hestia─Nico murmuraba mientras llevaba al gato en brazos para abrir la puerta, tal vez presionándolo un poco en el abrazo, lo que provocó que éste se quisiera bajar, pasando a arañar su barbilla.

─Hola de nuevo Nico Di Angelo…oh, dioses, dime que Nemo no te hizo eso─Solace de inmediato señaló el rasguño, además de buscar a su gato en lo que Nico dejaba ver de su departamento.

─¿Nemo? Ah, no pasó nada, solo me descuidé.

─En verdad lo siento, por lo general no es agresivo y como la otra vez apareció aquí pensé que se llevarían bien.

─Tranquilo, fui yo quien lo asustó cuando sonó el timbre, podría cuidarlo otro día si quieres─pero el rubio ahora regañaba al gato como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, pero en vano, ya que el gato decidió asearse sobre el sillón favorito de Nico─ ¿Ahora harás que se disculpe y lo enviarás a la cama sin cenar?

─¿Qué? Oh, bueno, lo siento, es la costumbre; por cierto, esto es en agradecimiento, aunque supongo que ahora también una disculpa─Solace le tendió una bolsa, que al abrirla tenía una rebanada de pastel.

─No tenías por qué hacerlo, pero no me dijiste si él…Nemo, estaba enfermo, ¿Por qué lo llevaste al veterinario? ─ Nico tenía más preguntas, aunque lo que su consciencia dictaba era que aceptara el regalo y los dejara ir.

─Quería ver si su salud era buena, el mudarse también puede afectarles─ Ahora lo recordaba, era nuevo en el edificio, tal vez él debió darle el pastel como bienvenida en vez de que fuera al revés─Y lo es, aun es un gato joven. Siento que el pastel no es suficiente, te ayudaré a curar la herida y te invito a comer a mi casa, ¿qué dices?

─Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo.

─Pero, al menos déjame ayudarte con la herida…

─Es solo un rasguño, estoy calificado para al menos poner un curita, muchas gracias─Nico respondió más brusco de lo necesario; Solace había sido la persona que más había durado dentro de su departamento, además del plomero cuando arregló la tubería de la cocina. Era como un reflejo comportarse así fuera del trabajo, en donde tenía que ser más tolerante con los pacientes y compañeros ──Ahora, si me disculpas, como ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer.

─Está bien, pero lo dejaremos para otra ocasión─Will salió del departamento con Nemo a cuestas, deteniéndose en la puerta─ después de todo también somos compañeros de trabajo, te veo mañana Nico Di Angelo─ Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Su círculo seguro solo estaba conformado por las hermanas Ramírez-Arellano, incluso dejaba a la señora Hestia fuera de este, y según su regla de "un poco amable en el trabajo" tendría que serlo con ese médico. Pero su sentido arácnido le decía que eso solo le daría alas a Solace para autodenominarse como su amigo y ya le había pasado, como con ese mecánico del taller cercano al hospital, Leo Valdez, que le valió con solo responder su saludo en la mañana. Tendría que volver a verlo, por eso prefería el turno nocturno. Cuidar un gato y saludar en la mañana ahora parecían acciones peligrosas para su círculo seguro.

 _Hola, gracias por leer. Por fin pude terminar un nuevo capitulo. Estoy en medio de mi titulación, así que mi inspiración y tiempo están dispersos._

 _Soy mala para nombres, tanto de personajes y mascotas, sobre todo los gatos, ya que prefiero a los perros, pero algo me dio por que Nico tuviera una fijación por los gatos (lo siento señorita O'leary) y el nombre de Nemo tendrá una razón de ser mas adelante._


	3. Ojos azules y tentando a la curiosidad

─Camina rápido, camina rápido…─Nico murmuraba al pasar cerca del taller "Hefesto's", viendo la entrada del hospital a unas dos cuadras. Reyna al principio le dijo que exageraba, pero solo le bastaron cruzar algunas palabras con Valdez para darse cuenta que los dos chicos eran bastante diferentes…es más, el mecánico era todo un torbellino que no se quedaba quieto contra lo reservado que podría ser Nico.

─¡Nico! ─un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas. Había caminado demasiado lento, debió levantarse más temprano…debió hacer muchas cosas para evitar que todas las personas que pasaban por la calle supieran ahora que su nombre era "Nico"─Buenos días, hace tiempo que no te veo, estaba empezando a preocuparme, incluso le pregunte a esa paramédico guapa por ti…─era mejor acercarse para evitar que gritara por la calle su conversación, además de que lo estaba mareando la forma tan rápida en que hablaba.  
─Si…cambie de turno, ahora mismo voy tarde  
─Oh si, no querrás llegar tarde─era raro que Valdez lo dejara ir tan fácil, pero uno de sus clientes llegó a salvarlo. Se había salvado de uno, pero faltaba otro. Durante esas tres semanas había tenido que trabajar con el médico Solace, así que tener un extra de Valdez era suficiente para su salud mental.

Debía admitir que el rubio era un médico responsable, con dedicación y considerado con los pacientes, pero no por ello menos exigente. Eso lo seguía comprobando. Cualquiera podría decir que era solo una cara bonita, y estaba seguro que fue el primero en creerlo así, sobre todo cuando cada mañana causaba alboroto al saludar a todos con su gran sonrisa, dejando sonrojos y suspiros de sus compañeras a su paso. Pero esto tenía un límite cuando tenía que salvar a algún paciente, lo que era muy seguido dado que se ocupaban en el área de urgencias. No hicieron falta muchos días para darse cuenta de ello…y era tan molesto como un grano en el trasero para. Seguramente en una vida pasada había hecho algo muy malo y en ésta lo estaba pagando, con todo e intereses; de alguna forma siempre terminaba asistiendo a Solace. Como ya había admitido, el tipo era un médico capaz, pero siempre encontraba alguna forma de sacarlo de quicio al terminar su trabajo, incluso se autoinvitaba a su mesa a la hora de la comida. Cualquiera diría que al vivir en el mismo edificio estaría al asecho, mas con la que había tomado como advertencia de "lo dejaremos para otra ocasión", pero rara vez lo veía al salir y llegar a este, llegando antes al hospital para recibirlo. Tal vez tenía problemas con su gato de nuevo.

─¡Nico! Buenos días─¿Por qué no podía tener algún poder de teletransportación directo a los vestidores? Tal vez desvanecerse en las sombras hasta el lugar más recóndito del hospital y así evitar el saludo. No es que fuera grosero, pero los saludos de Solace y Valdez eran muy ruidosos. Ahora todos en la sala sabían que había llegado, y no por haber checado en la entrada.

─Buenos días…─fue su escueta respuesta para rodearlo y seguir su camino. Un día pesado empezaba.

O eso creía.

…..

De repente el rubio dejó de estar fuera de su radar, y no es que lo estuviera checando…al menos así evitaba que lo sorprendiera, además de que necesitaba su firma para cambiar de sala a uno de los pacientes. Epíone, otra enfermera del rango de Deméter, le indicó que se encontraba en la guardería del hospital, algo nada raro desde que empezó a trabajar allí, además de que el flujo de trabajo no le permitía preguntarle, y si lo llegaba a hacer, el rubio iniciaría con una explicación extensa, como ocurría con cualquier cosa que le preguntaba. Mejor así, cada quien sus asuntos, aunque era la primera vez que tenía que ir a buscarlo a esa sección.

Y tal y como ocurría con los adultos, Will Solace también era adorado por los niños, ya que estaba rodeado por ellos, quienes jugaban con su estetoscopio tratando de ser médicos igual que el adulto. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Nico, si no la niñita rubia que se aferraba al cuello de Solace, ajena a que los demás jugaban; antes de siquiera preguntar a alguna de las educadoras, el médico rubio encontró su mirada, por lo que solo le señaló la tablilla para su firma.  
─Había olvidado firmar esto, lo siento, Nico─parecía relajado aun cuando seguía cargando a la pequeña niña que hasta ese momento había estado con el rostro escondido contra la camisa de su compañero de trabajo.  
─Eres un desastre, Solace, desde hace media hora el señor Johnson ya está lo suficientemente bien para cambiar de…─no pudo terminar pues dos pares de ojos azules prácticamente idénticos le devolvían la mirada.  
─No hace falta que digas que me extrañaste─Solace siempre se iba por la tangente, mientras firmaba la orden de cambio del paciente, tan ajeno al predicamento de Nico─iré en un momento, no te preocupes…oh, di adiós, Charlie─pero la niña no se inmutó cuando volvía con el adulto a la guardería.  
Era mejor seguir con su trabajo, ya que tal y como había dicho, el paciente estaba esperando. Y no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos. Aunque solo era que ahora Nico estaba demasiado curioso.

 _Hola de nuevo :D_

 _Hace mucho que quería actualizar esta historia, pero la inspiración, las obligaciones e imprevistos lo impedían. Además de que Yuri on Ice y sus fics acaparó parte de mi atención xD_

 _Tenemos la entrada de nuevos personajes, el buen Leo y una pequeña rubia de ojos azules...¿quien creen que sea?_

 _Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima._


	4. Corre la voz

La vida de Nico había tomado una nueva rutina, donde el auxiliar al Doc Solace era algo común. Al principio pensó que sólo se trataba de su mala suerte, pero descubrió que era el rubio el que pedía su asistencia cuando asignaban los puestos; seguía siendo molesto, pero los dos trabajaban con eficiencia, por lo que no estaba tan mal, pues se habían habituado tanto que no bastaban muchas indicaciones para trabajar con rapidez, a veces solo gestos para entenderse.

Ese día pintaba para ser un día completamente normal, al menos normal para la sala de emergencia, donde apenas eran las 10:00 am y ya habían atendido dos pacientes, los cuales ya estaban fuera de peligro. Nico asistió a uno, por lo que estaba terminando de rellenar el formulario, ya que Solace fue llamado a la guardería. También se había acostumbrado a eso, aunque no era frecuente que lo llamaran desde la entrada de la niña a la guardería, hace una semana; había acordado que la pequeña rubia de ojos azules no era su asunto, solo debía centrarse en ser bueno en su trabajo. Pero los rumores siempre vuelan; la recepcionista y unas enfermeras estaban en un buen debate, del que solo cuando mencionaron el apellido "Solace"llamaron su atención; Will era un buen compañero de trabajo con todo y sonrisa molesta al saludar, así que no le pareció mala idea tardarse mas en escribir mientras trataba de escuchar que decían. Era bueno pasando desapercibido, así que solo le restaba escuchar...

─Yo pensé que era soltero.

─Pero en su solicitud así lo marca, se los juro─La recepcionista se excusó, su voz notaba que estaba apenada con sus amigas...un vistazo e incluso su mirada estaba así.

─Seguramente leíste mal, en esa temporada hubo vacantes para otras áreas, tal vez era el expediente de alguien mas.

─Aunque escuché a Jane de intendencia decir que estaba divorciado, tal vez por eso pidió su cambio de hospital.

─Entonces ¿él solo cuida a su hija?

─Eso lo hace mas sexy, ¿no lo creen? aunque aun no sabemos si es verdad; Jane nos dijo la vez pasada que Di Angelo salía con Reyna, y eso fue imposible, yo misma se lo pregunte a ella─esas idiotas, por eso Reyna se había burlado de él la última vez que fue al hospital llamándole "dulzura". La recepcionista le dio un codazo a su amiga al notar que allí se encontraba el pelinegro, pero esta seguía hablando como si nada─así que esta vez también podría estar equivocada, y el dr. Solace sigue siendo soltero para mi.

─¿Y en donde dejas a la niña rubia? son tan parecidos, es obvio que están emparentados.

─Pero eso no quiere decir que sea su hija.

─Pero ¿has visto a la niña? parece un ángel, justo como el dr. Solace, Lissa de radiología también piensa eso.

─¿Radiología?

─¿Que? ya todos los departamentos lo comentan.

─¿Ha terminado con el formulario, Di Angelo?─de pronto las tres mujeres lo miraron inculpándolo de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, vamos, ellas eran las chismosas que no tenían nada que hacer.

Si bien era un hospital grande con varios departamentos y que cada uno tenía sus chismes locales, no le sorprendió mucho que se corriera la voz que Solace tenía a una niña en la guardería. El rubio se estaba haciendo un lugar debido a su trabajo y a su cercanía con el dr. Johnson y el dr. Asclepio, además de lo atractivo que era (en opinión del personal femenino, no de él), era natural que estuviera en boca de muchos. Aun así, que el estado civil del rubio fuera el tema de conversación era demasiado...aunque ahora a él también le causaba mucha curiosidad, mas bien, se removió de su memoria. La vez que vio a los rubios en la guardería dejó el tema de lado, pero ahora que todos lo retomaban y considerando que era su vecino...justo una semana de la entrada de la niña a la guardería había dejado de encontrarse a Solace en el edificio pese a que tenían el mismo horario de trabajo. Suponía que era debido a que ahora no solo tenía un gato, si no una niña a cargo, pero ¿y los padres, o mas bien, la madre? Las teorías conspirativas de la recepcionista con las dos enfermeras empezaron a rondar por su cabeza. Ugh, necesitaba algo con que distraerse.

.

─El cielo se va a abrir y los ángeles cantaran...

─Eres una exagerada, solo estoy comiendo

─Pero estas comiendo sanamente, creo que incluso debería tomar una fotografía─No era raro que los paramédicos acudieran al comedor del hospital Iatros, pero si raro que tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para sentarse con calma. Aunque para Reyna Ramírez Arellano era más raro que Nico Di Angelo se tomara el tiempo para comer una ensalada y no una grasosa hamburguesa, aunque esto no significaba que dejara de lado una buena porción de carne. La chica tomó asiento a su lado y sin preguntar tocó su frente─No, no estas enfermo.

─¿Mencioné ya que eres una exagerada?─No era muy común que a la chica se le viera sonreír, pero cuando estaba con Di Angelo tenía mayor porcentaje de seguridad de que pasara, y él también, pero se volvió en una mueca de protesta─¡hey! ¿Por qué tu si puedes comer eso?

─Ahora tu eres el exagerado, también puedo comer hamburguesas de vez en cuando.

─Hagamos un trato...─aunque su amiga ya estaba intercambiando los platos.

─Siento que si te alejas mucho de tu dieta puedes ser más irritable que de costumbre, aunque solo por esta vez Di Angelo.

─De todas maneras pensaba en pasar uno de estos días a visitar a Hylla y comprar de su comida.

─Así que a ella si la visitas, pero a mi no, "dulzura".

─Deja eso, ya descubrí por que lo dijiste, esas chismosas no tienen nada mejor que hacer─Di Angelo rodó los ojos al recordar el descubrimiento matutino.

─Así que también te lo preguntaron.

─No, de hecho yo lo escuche mientras llenaba un formato.

─Así que ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

─¡Por supuesto que no! solo salió en la conversación que escuché, en realidad estaban hablando sobre Solace─Nico se encogió de hombros mas centrado en el queso de la hamburguesa.

─¿Solace? ah, ya lo recuerdo, también te quería preguntar de eso, se ha hablado de ustedes, son como un super equipo en urgencias, han atendido con éxito a varios pacientes.

─No somos un super equipo, solo somos Solace y yo, no hay nada extraordinario...

─¿Que somos un super equipo extraordinario?─Reyna y Nico voltearon a mirar de donde provenía aquella pregunta, aunque el chico tenía mas una idea, una molesta─Hay lugar para alguien mas en su mesa?

─Estoy diciendo justo que no lo somos─Nico le respondió a Will, mientras se encogía de hombros al mirar a Reyna, buscando su aprobación.

─Por mi no hay problema. Soy Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, paramédico; y apenas le estaba preguntando a Nico sobre su equipo.

─Will Solace, médico, un placer─era de esperarse la sonrisa del rubio, aunque miró a Nico cuando mencionaron el equipo─¿equipo?

─Están dando de que hablar, mencionan su buen trabajo. Aunque de Nico ya lo suponía, es un buen chico─Reyna alabó a su amigo, incluso lo despeinó de forma juguetona. Nico se había centrado en los chismes internos, olvidando que por fuera (los servicios de emergencia como paramédicos, bomberos, etc.) tenían sus propios chismes. Aunque nunca pensó en que lo involucraran a él, aunque esta vez era muy beneficioso. Si bien, siempre había hecho buen trabajo, no siempre era reconocido por ser poco sociable y a su seriedad; eso a veces le hacía preguntarse por que eligió ese trabajo, pero tenía una razón muy importante, o al menos para él era suficiente.

─Si es un buen chico─Will afirmó mirándolos con una sonrisa.

.

El resto de la comida fue amena, aunque en la mayor parte de la platica lo llevó Will y sorprendió que los dos se llevaran tan bien, pero también era un alivió, aunque no sabía exactamente por que. Y lo mismo ocurría con Reyna. A la chica le preocupaba que Nico tuviera problemas para relacionarse en el trabajo cuando ella no estaba cerca, pero parecía que el médico podría ayudar bastante. Le dejaba mas tranquila.

─Le diré a Hylla que vas a ir a su restaurante, así que ella te estará esperando y tu estarás obligado a ir...espero que también lleves al dr. Solace─Reyna se despidió de Will y Nico.

─Solo Will, y espero ir pronto.

─Ya, ya...tenemos que ir a reportarnos, "solo Will".

─Pero yo si quiero ir, creo que a Charlie también le gustará. ¿Que tal el próximo viernes?

─Aun no he visto los horarios─ _Charlie,_ había olvidado que así se llamaba la hija de Solace...¿llevaría también a su esposa?

─Esta bien, esta bien, ya veremos.

OoO

 _Hello...it's me._

 _No actualizo esto desde febrero, no me maten ;u;_

 _Ya tenía parte del capítulo, pero no terminaba de convencerme y me trabé. Además de que me llegaron ideas para otros fics (los cuales les invito a leer, de Solangelo y Yuri on ice!), peeeero por fin es un cap un poquito mas largo :D hasta me sorprendí._

 _Pero sigo viva y escribiendo babosadas :D_

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
